


Dance To This

by sunshine_bluez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Johnten is soft too, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: Ten is worried about his midterm performance and Johnny decided to help.





	Dance To This

Johnny’s phone screen lit up, interrupting his focus from the lecture at hand. While still looking towards the front of the class feigning attention, he slid his phone off the table and into his lap, taking a quick glance.

From: Ten  
Going to the dance room after class don’t wait up

Johnny frowned. It had become routine for Johnny to go over to Ten’s dorm after this class because it was nearby. Plus, Johnny always got in some quality sleepy cuddle time because his class ended at 9:30 am, and Ten usually didn’t get out of bed until 10:30. So Johnny would quietly slip into Ten’s room – Ten always left it unlocked the night before so Johnny could get in – and nestle his way next to Ten in his bed. The two would doze for an hour and exchange sleepy kisses. It was honestly what Johnny looked forward to every other day, and it was the only thing that kept Johnny going to this god forsaken chemistry class at 8 in the morning. So it was quite odd that one, Ten was out this early, and two, he was being this…brisk? Ten was usually more playful in his texting, and the fact that he didn’t use any emoticon’s is off-putting to say the least. But maybe he was reading too much into it?

Suddenly his professor’s voice seemingly getting louder and louder made Johnny snap back into attention to see his professor slowly walking up the aisle and closer to Johnny’s seat while still talking about thermodynamics.

Once the professor dismissed the class, Johnny hastily stood up and shoved his things into his backpack, making a quick exit. He decided that he should trust his instincts in that Ten wasn’t his usual self and thus something must be wrong, and thus he shouldn’t ignore it by going back to his dorm. He made his way across campus to the dance building, striding down the familiar hallway and to the studio at the end, where he saw Ten dancing. Johnny slowed a bit, choosing to stand outside the studio and just watch his boyfriend dance. 

Johnny loved watching Ten dance, seeing the look of serious concentration on his face melt into the melody. When Ten is ‘in the zone’ as he says, his body moves effortlessly with the music, and it was honestly really hot. Johnny thanked God every day that he got so lucky in getting a dancer boyfriend. Ten suddenly stopped and Johnny could see his frustration in the way that Ten stood, hands on his hips and eyes glaring at the floor. Johnny decided then to make his way in, opening the door and clearing his throat. Ten’s head whipped up and his eyes widened.

“Johnny I wasn’t expecting –“

“Nuh uh, none of that. How could you expect me to just go on home after that cryptic emotionless text?” Johnny asked, interrupting Ten.

Ten just huffed and looked at his feet as Johnny walked over to him.

“Hey now,” Johnny started, wrapping his arms around Ten’s frame and resting his chin on his head. After a moment, Ten sagged into Johnny’s embrace.

“I have my midterm performance coming up and I just can’t seem to get it right.” Ten grumbled into Johnny’s chest.

Johnny hummed and put his hands on Ten’s shoulder, gently pushing Ten to stand in front of him.

“You probably aren’t getting it because you’ve been practicing nonstop the past few days Ten. Seriously, a break will help. Your muscles are locking up and added with your frustration, your moves are probably choppy.”

Ten was about to protest but Johnny stopped him before he could. “And don’t fight me on this. You still have a few days to practice, it won’t hurt to take a small break. You spend all your free time here anyways, and I’m feeling needy from the lack of Ten time the past couple days.” Johnny ended it with a pout, sealing Ten’s fate.

Ten sighed and leaned in for another hug. “Ugh you’re right…fine I’ll take a small break. But I’m going back at it this afternoon okay? And I miss you too.” Ten murmured.

Johnny smiled and pressed a kiss into Ten’s hair.

“How about this, I can make it up to you right now if we head back to my dorm.” Ten said, smiling slyly. “No one’s home…”

Johnny smirked at Ten’s hinting, but pretended to think about it. “Hmm, I guess since I don’t have anything to do right now, we can head to yours.”

Ten smacked Johnny’s shoulder. “Well you don’t have to come if you don’t want to!” He huffed, moving past him to grab his bag.

Johnny spun around and grabbed Ten’s wrist, pulling him back into his chest. “I’m just kidding baby, I can’t wait to get back.” Johnny whispered, looking down at Ten with hooded eyes. He then moved past Ten to grab his bag and walked to the door, swinging it open. He turned back to look at Ten who was still standing where Johnny left him, with a dazed look. 

“You coming?” 

Ten shook himself out of his reverie and made his way to Johnny, interlacing their fingers and walking out of the studio. 

The walk back to the dorm was quick, Johnny striding ahead and pulling Ten with him. When they finally made it up the stairs and into Ten’s room, both boys slowed down, waiting for the other to make a move. Ten dropped his bag on the floor by his desk and perched on the edge of his bed, watching Johnny take his time setting his bag on the floor and taking his shoes off. Finally, Johnny stalked over to Ten, hovering over him. Ten leaned back on his hands nonchalantly, looking up at Johnny with a smirk. Johnny leaned forward as well until only a few inches of air separated their faces. His arms bracketed Ten’s body, effectively crowding Ten further onto the bed. Ten closed his eyes and breathed in Johnny’s smell.

Johnny dipped down and nosed at Ten’s ear. “God, you look so good,” Johnny whispered raggedly. 

Ten giggled breathily. “I’m literally just wearing joggers and this ratty shirt – “

“Your point is? I still wanna devour you.” Johnny interrupted, leaning back and staring at Ten heatedly before claiming his lips with his own. Ten sighed into the kiss because god he loved when Johnny kissed him. Johnny brought one knee up to rest on the bed to balance himself as one hand reached up to cup the back of Ten’s neck, pulling him closer still. Ten groaned at the action, reaching up to cup Johnny’s face as he pulled back a tiny bit to bite Johnny’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Johnny moaned and Ten smiled, pulling back. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Johnny muttered, pushing Ten down and climbing onto the bed as well so he straddled the smaller Thai boy. Ten whimpered at the praise, and Johnny didn’t waste any time diving back down to connect their lips again. Their favorite thing to do was making out, evident in how they spent the next five minutes just kissing and sucking each other’s lips and tongue. Johhny finally pulled away a bit breathless and roughly pulled Ten up slightly to tug Ten’s shirt off, throw it on the floor, then slam him back onto the bed and attack his neck with his mouth. Ten moaned unabashedly, loving when Johnny manhandled him. Ten’s hand reached up on their own accord to slide into Johnny’s hair, tugging at it when the pleasure got too intense. 

“Mmm, fuck yes Johnny,” Ten moaned out. “Don’t leave – hng – too many hi-ickies,” Ten’s breath hitched as Johnny moved on from Ten’s neck to his chest, littering it with several hickies. 

“Hm, babe I know that you love it when I mark you up,” Johnny whispered against his skin in between licks and bites. At a particularly hard suck, Ten moaned and arched his back, panting. Ten whined and tugged at Johnny’s head, bringing his face back up so Ten could kiss him senseless.

Johnny’s hands slid down Ten’s side and to his hips, thumbing at the waistband of his briefs that peeked out above his joggers.. He patted his hips, and Ten obligingly raised them so Johnny could tug off his joggers. The joggers were flung onto the floor as well, joining Ten’s discarded shirt. 

Ten sat up and wordlessly tugged at Johnny’s shirt, wanting him to strip as well. Ten felt a bit shy at being nearly naked while Johnny remained fully clothed. Johnny got the hint and immediately stripped the shirt off before leaning in and capturing Ten’s lips again.

“Mmm you look so good,” Ten whispered against Johnny’s lips. Johnny pulled away and rested his forehead against Ten’s. 

“Hmm but I pale in comparison to you,” Johnny replied, voice deep and raspy. 

“Oh stop,” ten said back breathlessly as Johnny mouthed at his jaw.

“Never,” Johnny retorted, moving down his body and pressing kisses everywhere he could. When he reached the waistband of Ten’s briefs, he looked up and locked gazes with Ten, making sure that he was watching as Johnny slowly peeled off his underwear, fully exposing Ten. Ten shivered at his gaze and looked to the side, suddenly embarrassed. Johnny patted Ten’s hip again.

“Flip over for me babe,” 

Ten looked at him confusedly. “Wait why?”

“I wanna eat you out,” Johnny replied simply.

Ten’s eyes widened. “Johnny, you don’t have to –“

“I want to.”

Ten blinked at him before obeying his order and flipping over. They’ve barely done anything, just heavy touching and making out and Ten was already so wound up. Ten and Johnny had fucked only a couple times before, and Johnny was quite…vanilla. He wasn’t as adventurous or kinky as Ten. Ten recalled the first time they had sex and how Ten had asked him what he wanted, what he was into, and Johnny just blushed and looked away, responding with “stooopp, I’m shy!” Ten cooed at that and didn’t pester him about it again after that, letting Johnny take his time. He probably frightened the giant with his suggestions of being tied up and whatnot. But look where we are now, Ten thought wryly.

Johnny lifted Ten’s hips and placed a pillow beneath him, making sure he was comfortable before continuing. Ten peered over his shoulder but couldn’t get a good look at Johnny, only feeling him place his hands on his thighs, spreading them apart. Johnny didn’t waste any time, spreading his ass cheeks and licking a bold stripe from his balls to his hole. Ten gasped at the sensation, hips bucking up on instinct. Johnny’s grip on his thighs tightened as he continued his ministrations, licking around, over, and into his hole, drawing delicious sounds from Ten.

“Mmm fuck Johnny yes yes ,” Ten choked out, torn between wanting to hump the pillow or rock back onto Johnny’s tongue. Ten’s body felt hot, especially where Johnny was gripping his thighs harshly and keeping them spread.

After a couple minutes Johnny let up, giving Ten the opportunity to flip over and face him. Johnny licked his lips, causing Ten to breathe in sharply, watching his tongue flick out with dazed eyes.

“Mm you taste so good,” he mumbled, smirking.

“God, how did I get so lucky,” Ten mumbled back, drawing Johnny up towards him to connect their lips once again. 

Johnny slid his hand up Ten’s thigh and pushed it up to his chest before withdrawing his hand and leaning down over the side of the bed to fumble for the lube that Ten had stashed underneath for times like this. He quickly squeezed a bit onto his finger, and set it back down on the floor, returning his attention to Ten. 

Their mouths moved in tandem, tongues invading each other’s mouth hotly, the sound of Johnny sucking on Ten’s tongue interrupting the silence. Ten was so preoccupied with kissing Johnny that he gasped in surprise, then in pleasure, when Johnny swiftly pushed his finger into his hole.

“Hnngg, oh my god yes,” Ten moaned, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure. Johnny bit his lip as he watched Ten’s face contort in pleasure, the smaller boy moaning and gripping his biceps to rock himself onto Johnny’s finger. 

“God I love when you finger me, I love feeling so full mmm-oh my god,” Ten whined out, rocking his hips to push Johnny’s finger deeper. Johnny quickly added a second finger, stretching the Thai boy, making him bite his lip and gaze up at Johnny with hooded eyes. 

“Fuuuuck you’re so tight Ten holy shit,” Johnny groaned out. At a particularly hard and well-aimed thrust, Ten scrunched up his face and turned his head to the side in an attempt to muffle the moan into his blanket.

“Yeah, you like that huh?” Johnny asked, fingering him faster.

“God, yes Johnny you’re so good, I just, I need –“

“What do you need baby?”

“your cock, Johnny, I need your cock,” Ten panted out.

Johnny abruptly pulled his fingers out and stood up from the bed, taking his pants off as quickly as he could. He opened the top right drawer of Ten’s desk to grab a condom, opening it and rolling it onto his cock in record time. He turned back around to face Ten, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Ten lay sprawled on the bed, face flushed and thighs slightly red from where Johnny had gripped them, and several dark hickies decorated his chest. Johnny’s heart stuttered as he made his way back. 

Ten saw the love and adoration in Johnny’s eyes and hoped that Johnny saw the same emotions reflected back at him. Johnny climbed back onto the small bed and hovered over Ten, guiding his cock so the tip rested against Ten’s hole. Johnny lifted Ten’s chin to look at him as he slowly pushed himself in, watching the pleasure in his face. Ten immediately closed his eyes in bliss and arched his back at the wonderful feeling of being filled.

“Ohhh my god,” Ten whispered, as Johnny slowly thrusted in and out. The small gasp that Ten made when Johnny thrusted hard was absolutely adorable and Johnny ate it all up.

“God, you’re so cute Ten, holy fuck.” Johnny managed to say, breathing heavily. Ten moaned at his words and pulled Johnny’s face down for another kiss.

“Do you wanna top?” Johnny asked as the two broke away for air. The way Ten’s eyes lit up made Johnny laugh softly, pulling out and maneuvering the two of them so that Johnny was on his back and Ten was straddling him. Ten immediately sank back down onto Johnny’s cock, punching the air out of him as the new position allowed his cock to reach further into Ten. Ten felt the difference as well, tipping his head back and basking in the pleasure. He slowly rocked himself back and forth, then picked up the speed until he was bouncing on Johnny’s dick, his ass slapping against Johnny’s thighs lewdly. Ten leaned down until their chests were pressed together, mouthing at Johnny’s ear wetly, causing the taller boy to moan in pleasure. His ear was his weak spot, and Ten knew that, licking and biting his ear. Johnny squeezed Ten’s hips and ass in response, feeling his flesh bounce up and down from Ten’s fast pace. 

As amazing as it was having Ten ride him, Johnny needed more, and he could tell that Ten was getting tired. He wordlessly flipped Ten under him and grabbed Ten’s throat, pinning him to the bed. Ten gasped and choked in surprise, hands flying up cover Johnny’s hand over his throat. Ten was surprised at the motion, having never told Johnny that he was into choking, but didn’t have the time to say anything as Johnny rammed back into him at a brutal pace. Johnny’s grip on his throat slowly became tighter and Ten’s eyes rolled back into his head at the immense pleasure he was feeling, pinned down by his taller boyfriend, body jostling up and down from the force of his thrusts.

“Huhng hng god yes I love you thick cock daddy fuck me harder please just use me,” Ten managed to choke out, delirious with pleasure.

Johnny loosened his grip and Ten sucked in air greedily and moaned brokenly. “Oh my god Johnny yes yes” he cried out desperately.

“yeah baby boy, you like that huh? You like it when I’m rough with you don’t you,” Johnny growled, looming over him and practically folding Ten in half as he pushed his leg up higher so that his knee hovered above his chest.

 

“Hnnggg yes Johnny yes I love it when you’re rough oh my god right there, baby, right there –“

And Johnny listened, determinedly pounding into the same spot, over and over again, his balls slapping Ten’s ass. Ten moaned at each thrust, lying limp on the bed and just letting Johnny plow into him until Ten cried out and came, spurting his come onto his own stomach. Johnny growled at the sight and fucked into Ten harder.

“God baby I’m so close you’re so tight Jesus Christ,” Johnny groaned into Ten’s neck. Ten raked his nails down Johnny’s back in response, moaning into his ear at the dirty words and the sound of Johnny’s hips slapping against his ass. 

“Fuck fuck fu-ckk” Johnny groaned out, hips stuttering as he came into the condom. His grip on Ten’s hips tightened as he rode his high. Ten hummed in satisfaction, letting his legs down from the previous cramped position. Johnny slumped against Ten’s side, sliding his softening dick out of Ten with a slick pop. Both boys lay side by side panting, slowly getting their breaths.

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby,” Johnny finally said, sitting up and getting off of the bed to reach for some paper towels to clean up the come on Ten’s stomach. Ten kept his eyes closed as Johnny wiped him clean and deposited the condom in the trash.

“Mm, that was good,” Ten hummed quietly as Johnny nestled back into Ten’s side.

“I’m glad,” Johnny replied, chuckling. 

When Taeyong returned later that day, he screamed at the collection of dark hickies clustered on Ten’s chest.

“TEN OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GOT MAULED BY A BEAR!”

Ten instantly blushed and hid his face in his hands. He saw the hickies earlier and smacked Johnny for leaving so many of them. But he secretly enjoyed them, seeing them as Johnny’s mark claiming him.

“Jesus, okay, you should put an ice pack on them at least,” Taeyong muttered.


End file.
